Elsanna Week 4-26-15
by PoppyPounder
Summary: My Elsanna Week drabbles/stories.
1. Pirate AU

"Port side Captain!" The wind was in their favor, the ice floating in the sea moved aside for them, nothing could go wrong with this catch. Elsa gave the helm to Kristoff and moved to port to watch the merchant vessel's meager attempts to flee.

The Northern Atlantic was no place for merchants when winter was closing in and Elsa's ship, the _Ice Queen_, was renowned for its ability to navigate through ice and storms. Elsa smiled, this would be too easy.

As the _Ice Queen_ closed in on her prey a high, clear voice rang out over the wind, "Fire!"

A cannonball ricocheted past Elsa's shoulder and blew a portion of the opposite rail into the depths. "The merchant ship has cannons, merchant ships don't have canons, is that not a merchant ship?" Elsa leapt up the riggings and practically landed on Olaf in the crow's nest.

She looked up just in time to see the military flag raise from the offending ship's mast.

"Shit." Elsa shook her head, this was not what she needed today, "All port! Full ahead! Canons at the ready!" She shouted across the deck and her crew flew into action.

"Canons ready!"

"Fire!"

The ship rocked with the force of the gun powder explosion and Elsa looked to the military vessel to see one beautifully aimed cannonball cut right through their main mast. It may have been luck, perhaps a god was watching over them after all, but whatever guided that shot was sorely needed because the next round from the military ship cut straight through their top deck.

She watched as several of her crew were blown overboard or hit head on with the steel balls, she gritted her teeth, this naval captain would pay dearly.

The twang of breaking ropes heralded the military vessel's main mast's decent onto their for-mast, the crushing of wood and screams gave Elsa some consolation. They would win, and the captain she'd seen dancing through the wreckage shouting out orders would stay tied to their mast for as long as she lived.

"Prepare to board!" Elsa swung from the rigging, readying her jump to the opposite vessel, now crippled beyond repair. "Board!"

Her crew let out a chilling war cry and leapt or swung across the water. The sound of pistols and steel clanging together didn't distract Elsa from the red-head she pursued. She shoved a colonel over board and climbed up the downed mast, keeping low in the ropes and sail until she spotted the captain.

The woman had twin, red pigtails and a face pulled taunt with worry, Elsa smirked, her crew had her cornered under pistol fire, it was time to make her move. She slid off the mast and sprinted around the boom, catching the captain's pistol with her cutlass as it came towards her.

A face filled with rage and hostility faced her, and Elsa only returned the glare, "Elsa Frost, I should have known better than to challenge you in your waters."

Elsa narrowed her eyes, it was a cold day in hell indeed when a naval captain paid her a compliment, "Do you yield then?"

Her opponent glanced out across her wreckage of a ship, watched Elsa's crew tie up the remainder of her own, and lowered her arm, letting the pistol slip from her grip, "Yes."

Elsa sheathed her cutlass and gestured for the captain to walk toward her crew. "Kristoff, did you find anything we can salvage from this wreck?"

Her first mate nodded with a frown, "Some ammunitions and food, a small chest of gold, and a doctor."

Elsa nodded and turned to Sven, "Leave them a knife and get everyone back to the _Queen._"

"Wait, leave the food for my crew! The closest military ship is-"

Elsa whirled on the red-head, "Some of my crew died today, be happy I'm leaving your crew with their heads on their shoulders!" The captain bit back her remark and ground her teeth.

Her orders were carried out and as soon as the last pirate was off the military vessel they set off toward Arendelle port, a neutral outpost that gained much from harboring pirates.

As Elsa watched Kristoff pull the last knot tight on the captain's bounds she remembered something, "What's your name?"

Teal eyes glared at her, "Naval Captain Anna Summers."

Kristoff stilled and looked to Elsa, "As in… Admiral Agdar Summers? Commander of the English fleet?"

Anna nodded, "He's my father."

Elsa cursed, it was not a good day.

* * *

I want to continue this, but I have calc, so in summer~~~~ *cue music*


	2. Coffee Shop AU

"Elsa, on the hunt for some booty, hmm?"

"Kristoff! Watch your mouth!"

"Oh, of course, mother!"

Elsa just shook her head and looked back to her tea. The two sat in one of the many coffee shops that littered the shopping district of Arendelle, though this one had a certain red haired beauty in it that Elsa was indeed having a hard time keeping her eyes off of.

"So, are you going to ask for her number?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and said, "No, Kristoff."

The big man let out a hrmph and stood up, "then I'm going to" and he walked off towards the bouncy waitress.

Elsa had no time to react, she gawked at his audacity, how could he? And stared out the window in general protest to the occurrences of her life. Every now and then she'd steal a glance at Kristoff laughing with his newfound friend, the ass (not that she'd ever say such a thing out loud).

Just as she was considering the rudeness of leaving her apparently not so good friend behind, Kristoff came back over and dropped a slip of paper in front of her.

He smiled and leaned back in his seat, the picture of smug victory. Elsa scowled, she didn't like him, no matter how much the time they spent together seemed to contradict that. He quirked his eyebrows at the paper and smiled all the wider.

Elsa reached in front of her and opened the paper, it read:

"Hey cutie ;) Your friend says you've been staring at my ass, you should call me some time!" With a number listed below.

Elsa gaped at the paper, gaped at Kristoff who nearly fell off his chair laughing, and gaped at the red head who was striding over to them right then.

Anna, as Kristoff would later inform Elsa, leaned down and with an absolutely sultry smile, purred out, "You can have my booty anytime," Then she kissed Elsa's hand and strutted away with a wink.

Elsa was completely red in the face and still gaping at the waitress. Kristoff was getting glares from the other customers because his guffaws were never ending. Anna, for her part, really liked the flustered look on the blonde's face, this was fun already.

Bonus: Kristoff and Anna's conversation:

"Excuse me!"

"Yes?"

"My friend, the blond girl staring out the window, is really shy but wants to ask for your number."

"Okaaay…"

"Uh look, she's a ton of fun to be around, obnoxiously proper, and easy to tease. But she's also fiercely protective and she's incredibly smart. So, if you're at all willing to, you should give her a shot."

"Hmmm, how fun to tease?"

"She's been staring at your ass for the past half hour and I asked if she was hunting for booty and she told me to watch my mouth."

"Oh, that fun to tease."

"Yup."

"Well then, perhaps I will take you up on this, what do you suggest I write to her?"

"Anything with curse words or lewd innuendos tends to be the best."

"I see, will you take this to here? I'll be right there."

"Of course!"

* * *

trololololololol

P.S. I like pirates...


	3. Classic Romance AU

More like Porn Romance...

* * *

"Well, Anna _Frost_, did you enjoy the beach and kabobs?" Elsa hadn't been too sure about Hawaii as their Honey Moon destination, but admiring her now very sun-kissed_ wife's_ skin, she would admit she was enjoying their decision.

Also, running around with Anna in a bathing suit all day didn't hurt either.

"Elsa, this is one of the best days of my life," Anna settled into Elsa's open arms and nuzzled the blonde's neck. She let out a sigh and Elsa practically purred. How could this woman make her so happy?

Anna hummed back and looped her arms around Elsa's waist, she was tired, the window let in a warm sea breeze, it was time to sleep. She pulled Elsa to their wonderfully soft bed and the two lazily pulled the strings and straps of each other's bathing suits until they were down to Elsa's slightly pink skin (she used more sunscreen than easily imaginable and still burned) and Anna's practically chocolate skin. They laid back and Elsa smiled wider every minute, she'd never tire of this.

They fell asleep tangled together with the sea breeze ruffling their hair and neither stopped smiling, even in their slumber.

Elsa woke the next morning to very skilled fingers kneading gently into her shoulders and neck. Oh god, Anna was giving her a massage.

"Never stop," she mumbled out and practically moaned under the red head who just laughed lightly above her. Anna could do some amazing things with her fingers, in more ways than one, but Elsa lived for her massages. She melted under Anna's hands, all the stress and worry she was prone to just pooled out of her and Elsa was stuck between purring, moaning, or falling back into slumber.

Anna's fingers slid down her back and slowly ground into her sides, Elsa moaned, that was her weak spot. She carried her stress in her shoulders and back and Anna knew all her stress points, so she kneaded the taunt muscles in her lower back until she felt Elsa turn to jelly beneath her.

"Annnaaaaaaaa," Elsa's eyelids fluttered, her body was no more, she was but a mass of corporeal jelly floating in a sea breeze.

Anna's fingers continued downward to Elsa's hips and thighs and calves and feet and Elsa wasn't certain her soul would stick around, perhaps she'd already ascended to heaven. And Anna worked her way back up, and it all felt like hours, days, years, to Elsa and then Anna spread Elsa's legs and Elsa was too far gone to notice anything at all.

"Turn over."

She was just a puddle in an ocean of relaxation until Anna's fingers slid up her clit and felt much wetter than they should have.

"Whaa-" Elsa couldn't even move, her muscles weren't responding to her anymore.

"Shh, relax, it's a part of the massage," Anna leaned over and languidly kissed Elsa and she would have kissed back if she were not but corporeal goo. Elsa was pretty sure massages weren't supposed to have sex too, but she wasn't going to complain.

It's not like their massage sessions hadn't turned into sex before either, it's just the sex hadn't been a part of the massage, and while Anna's right hand was slowly working against her clit and opening, Anna's left hand and fingers had moved to her abdomen and hips.

Now Elsa was actually moaning and Anna's incredibly slow pace was both magnificent and ridiculous, "relax, breathe." Anna repeated that several times, slowly entering Elsa with one finger, and then two. She made sure Elsa stayed completely relaxed and began pressing with increasing force directly above Elsa's soft tuft of hair.

Elsa gasped and Anna held the same pressure on her abdomen, sliding in and out with her fingers, caressing Elsa's now easily reachable g-spot.

"Aaah, aaahh," Elsa's breath came just as steadily as before but each release of air brought another moan. Anna's fingers still sliding in and out, in and out, curling just right to fully knead her insides.

Anna continued for minutes as Elsa slowly reached her climax. She stretched out into Anna's fingers and Anna added a third inside her and Elsa came with a long moan. Anna didn't stop her ministrations until Elsa was thoroughly spent.

Elsa breathed out and stretched, "Mhh, good morning to you too."

Anna laughed, today would be a good day.

* * *

It wasn't as raunchy as I was planning. Also totally not based off of that one Naruto fic where Neji gives Shikamaru a massage...


	4. Day 4- Marvel AU

This feels sort of unfinished but oh well.

* * *

"Anna won't find out?"

"As long as you don't tell her."

Natasha was raised as an assassin. She knew how to read people like a picture book, she knew when people were dangerous, when they could, almost, be trusted and when they couldn't. This girl, Elsa, was dangerous.

When Natasha came into the modest New York apartment (that still cost a small fortune) the temperature dropped, quite literally, several degrees. Elsa did not find a government employee walking into her apartment very agreeable and Natasha didn't blame her.

They'd talked for a long time, Elsa obviously knew about the Avengers, she'd done her research and Natasha was impressed. Elsa was only 21, but The Black Widow wouldn't be surprised if she was quite the formidable opponent.

Now the blonde sat in front of her, pondering her deal; all expenses paid, hero work. Only when called upon, of course. Elsa was working long hours at an architectural business and going to night classes, Nat had done her homework too, and while her family's wealth was certainly enough to pay for everything, for now, it wouldn't last forever.

Elsa was smart and Natasha knew she'd hear from the young woman soon. The front door opened and a cheerful "I'm home!" signaled the end of Natasha's visit. She didn't mind, and she gave a cheerful wave goodbye to the bumbling redhead who was hanging her coat.

"Elsa? Who was that?" Natasha smiled as she closed the door, the two seemed like a good match. Natasha had indeed done her homework, but who was she to judge the relationships of others?

"Just a coworker," Elsa responded, the tension from talking with the assassin began to slide off of her. Anna had that effect, one of calm excitement that always left Elsa more relaxed than perhaps she should be.

Anna gave a harumph and closed the distance between them, hooking her arms around Elsa's waist and kissing the older woman's cheek, "I answered a question perfectly in biology," she smiled up at Elsa.

Elsa loved her so much, she practically beamed down at Anna and said, "well, perhaps you need a reward?" Anna's eyebrow quirked and let her gaze rake over Elsa's face and upper chest, her smile becoming slowly more predatory.

"Hmm, what kind of reward?"

A light squeeze to the buttocks had Elsa laughing, "I was actually thinking ice cream and a movie!"

Anna's eyes lit up with more than desire, "Ah! Clue! And root beer floats!"

Elsa laughed again, "Go put in the movie." Anna danced off, after a kiss of course, and Elsa went back to the kitchen to whip up two root beer floats.

She wasn't sure about Natasha, or the organization "SHEILD" that she worked for, but she knew of the Avengers and she wanted to know more. Besides the added income wouldn't hurt and the training they could put her through was probably one of a kind.

She could control ice, water vapor, anything that held water and could be frozen. Her father warned her countless times to never show anyone, to never use her abilities, but he'd died, as well as her mother, in a boating accident and Elsa didn't get the continual reminders after she was 18.

She experimented. She froze a pool, built snowmen and watched them come to life, and even made sure it snowed on the first Christmas after their parents' death, just for Anna. She made her first suit when she was 20, only a year ago, and went out on a very chilly night to stop several petty robberies.

After that, she was hooked. She loved the rush of the chase, the wind whipping in her hair as she froze a path in front of her, skating faster than ever advised. Her first suit was muted, the ice crystals dull and quite, her newest suit was nothing like it. She formed it from pure snow and it refracted and reflected light so well it was hard to look at even in the dark.

The Ice Queen, the Ice Devil, the Snow Queen, the Frozen Lady, Frost, all were names bestowed upon her. She liked Frozen Lady, not that she'd tell anyone that, but that was beside the point.

Anna didn't know, wouldn't ever know. Wouldn't know that her root beer float would never melt nor that they didn't have an AC bill. But Elsa didn't dwell on that, because she had a movie to watch and a lover to cuddle.

Elsa smiled at the red head lounging across the couch, she couldn't be happier if she tried.

* * *

Also, my calc exam went well.

Also, also, I love Natasha.


	5. Roadtrip AU

This was really fun to write.

* * *

"Anna I cannot drive us safely while you are trying to do that."

"Oh come on, it'll be fuuun~~"

"Yes extremely fun until we crash and die"

"I trust your driving skills"

"I don't while your fingers are inside of me."

Anna huffed but grinned, "Fine, then pull off and find a camp ground, we're a day away from Seattle anyway."

Elsa figured side trips were what road trips were for right? So getting to Seattle half a day late wouldn't hurt right? And Anna's hand was still on her leg and look, a sign for a campground.

Elsa blessed everything that was Idaho and pulled off, not really slowing down because Anna's hand was only getting more persistent. They pulled up to the camp office and Anna was already unbuckled and practically climbing over the console to press kisses into Elsa's hair.

Elsa, for her part, showed considerable restraint and opened her car door to vault toward the camp office. Once Anna had her wrapped up, nothing would get done and having sex in the parking lot at 5:00 in the afternoon was probably not a good idea.

After an incredibly quick transaction Elsa was back in the driver's seat, Anna's bra and underwear were loosely tied to the steering wheel, and Elsa was having serious difficulties getting the vehicle to their campsite because Anna was putting in some valiant effort to take off her bra while still under her shirt.

Anna's hands were distracted by Elsa's breasts so while traveling at 5 mph down a dirt road to the farthest campsite from any others ("my sister is a very light sleeper") it took a while to actually get Elsa's breasts free from their entrapment. And once Anna had wrangled the bra out of Elsa's shirt and onto the back seat she decided it was time to go for her underwear.

This endeavor, of course, had to be done on Elsa's lap. And an incredibly turned-on woman sitting in Elsa's lap did not help her driving, at all.

Luckily for them both, Elsa turned into their campsite just as Anna slipped Elsa's shorts off.

"Put up the wheel and slide the chair back." At this point Elsa really couldn't be more hot or bothered because Anna was kneeling on her seat, straddling her legs, and pressing up against Elsa.

Elsa couldn't see the wheel, she probably wouldn't have looked even if she could, but she got the wheel up and her chair back and Anna slipped onto the floor and took Elsa's underwear with her.

Elsa whimpered.

Anna wrapped her hands around Elsa's ass and pulled her to the edge of her seat. Elsa already had one leg over the console and the other was pressed bruisingly into the driver door.

Elsa was really wet, she had been for a while now, and when Anna's tongue hit her clit both knew she wouldn't last long. Anna smiled and hummed, Elsa's breathing picked up considerably and Anna had to hold her hips in place to keep from suffocation.

"Aah-nnaaa," Elsa tangled both her hands in Anna's hair and used any leverage she could get from the console to get closer to that wonderfully skillful tongue. Anna used Elsa's shifting to get said skillful tongue all the way into Elsa, pulling the older woman bodily closer to her.

"Shit-" Elsa's head whipped back onto the head rest and her back arched and Anna didn't let up at all. Her tounge flicking in and out and over her clit and her hands kept pulling Elsa impossibly closer. Elsa's mouth dropped open and she thrust into Anna's mouth just as she looked out the windshield.

To see a bear. A bear standing just outside their car, watching as Elsa's eyes widened and she came hard from Anna biting down on her clit.

"Anna, Anna!" It was hard to warn Anna when her body was still rolling her hips into that fantastic mouth and years later Anna still wouldn't let her live it down.

"Well if you hadn't had your tongue so far into me maybe my voice would have actually worked!"

"Whatever, coming up from that and turning to see a bear out the window while you're still quivering all over the seat was not a good start to that night!"

It certainly made for a great story and often lead to more sex, so neither were really all that upset.

* * *

So I wrote this up on my phone and then found out I could email it to myself so I didn't have to retype it. I love technology.


	6. Sci Fi AU

This is totally on time.

* * *

The _USS __Jötunn_ is a stunning vessel, the most advanced research ship in the Nebula class, and designed by Elsa Frost, a half-Vulcan, half-Human who's abilities rival that of even the late Admiral Spock himself. With permission from Star Fleet, she hand-picked the best recruits to man the ship with her as the Captain. Only one year after the ship was complete, Elsa and her crew left the Construction Yards and set off into deep space to go where no man had gone before.

These are the voyages of the Star Ship Jötunn:

The whole crew knew. It was painfully obvious. Most were taking bets to see how long the two would wait before announcing their relationship. Only Helmsman Kristoff Bjorgman had bet 'never' so far, but others were contemplating it.

It's not like their relationship was against any rules either, it was probably frowned upon, but eh? As the saying went, 'it couldn't be worse than Kirk'. And besides, the two made such a fantastic team and as Punzel, the head of Away Teams, said, "they have more chemistry than old Trimof's class!" That always got a laugh around the off-shift table and really the vast majority of the crew were cheering for the two anyway.

Anna Summers, Head of Communications, was currently attempting to communicate to her captain the absolute vitality of shedding her clothing. They'd recently gone planet-side and while the onboard doctor, Jasmine, had checked them out for any bugs or parasites, Anna just wanted to make sure her captain was okay.

"Your concern is perfectly understandable, however it is unwarranted as Ms. Jasmine has already done full bio scans on us both." Anna pouted, Elsa was too logical. It was a difficult task to get the half-Vulcan to relax, but Anna was known for her diligence and persistence.

"Well," Anna smirked and sauntered over to Elsa, "How about we take a quick shower before we go back on duty? I know I got a little sweaty planet side." The eyebrow maneuvers she was currently attempting finally got Anna's point across and the half-human went pink.

Elsa cleared her throat as Anna wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, "I, eehmm, suppose that is probably not a bad idea."

Anna smirked and pulled Elsa down for a kiss.

"Captain?"

And Elsa snapped back up so fast she pulled Anna with her, who with all the grace she never had, lost her balance and sent them both sprawling. Of course Olaf, the amazingly brilliant computer technician, could open any door he wanted to, and his level of patience was non-existent. Need-less to say, he walked in on Anna face down in Elsa's breasts.

Marshmallow, as everyone called the gigantic Head of Security, picked Olaf up by the collar and, much to his confusion, walked right back out the door. Elsa was mortified, Anna would be mortified, but she was laughing too hard to think about death.

That was the first of many mishaps that often times the crew planned. Like the locker door somehow jamming shut so the Captain and Communications Officer were in incredibly close proximity for close to half an hour. They were rather… disheveled when Olaf finally fixed the computer bug. And for some reason, neither the Captain nor the Communications Officer were angry at all.

Or the time the shuttle pod mysteriously locked itself down and shot off into space and the crew had to manually retrieve it which took close to three hours. There was a rumor that the Captain hadn't been wearing underwear when she got off the shuttle.

It took nearly four months for someone to catch them together. There was a standing pool for whoever got the two to confess to the crew and it was nearing enough money to cover a small sensory pod. No one expected Belle, the Science and Research Officer, to win the pot.

The two were wrapped up in each other, dozing on a recliner in the Science Office while they waited for a trial to finish up. Elsa woke up when the quiet woman walked into the room and when their eyes met Elsa just about burst into flames, "Uh, Science Officer Belle, uh, we were-"

Belle held up a hand, "Captain, are you and Anna in a relationship?"

Elsa'd waited a long time before answering with a slight nod.

"Then I suggest letting the rest of the crew know so there is no confusion later."

Elsa had looked back down to Anna and nodded, smiling just a little. Belle left and immediately skipped down several floors all the way to Meredith, the official score keeper. Belle was the talk of the ship until the Captain and Anna called a senior staff meeting seven hours later.

Elsa stood in front of her coworkers, her friends, and waited. Anna took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

They did not expect a loud groan and for Meredith to stand up and begin counting out the winnings. They did not expect Helmsman Bjorgman to throw his hands up in dismay and fork over 200 credits to Punzel. They most certainly did not expect Belle to receive a card containing nearly _7000_ credits.

Everyone was put on menial labor duty. Elsa didn't look at some of her staff for almost three weeks. No one even cared. Anna, for her part, tried to reason with the rest of the crew that "at least 10% of the earnings ought to go to the reason any of this betting was happening in the first place."

No one paid up. And it was a story that never got tiresome.


	7. Knight AU

This makes sense to me, but it's 12:03 am and I'm am extremely sleep deprived, I'll reread it some other time and try to fix it.

* * *

Anna swore herself to the crown when she was only 11. She was a good page, a horrible squire, and now an excellent knight. She wasn't in many battles, but the ones she participated in were always smashing victories.

She rode into battle, her red hair flying out behind her, yelling profanities that made even the veterans raise their brows. She was deemed the Crimson Knight after one especially brutal battle left her cloak and armor almost as red as her hair. The King named her an 'Asset to the Crown' and gave her a plot of land right up against the sea shore.

Anna loved it. She constructed her own boats and, after a few faulty attempts, sailed out into the bay almost daily. She fished, dove for clams, and sometimes just rocked with the waves.

One day she was called upon by her King to escort a sorceress across their kingdom.

"She will come to no harm, do you understand?" Anna nodded up at King Agdar and was sent on her way. The sorceress' caravan would enter the kingdom from the East, from the mountains.

Anna didn't like mountains, they hid too many things, obstructed her view too much. Open plains and the shallow ocean were Anna's domain. Where her horse or her ship could take her as fast as the wind.

Anna and another knight, Kristoff (a hulking man, but really a huge teddy bear), travelled until the sun began to set. They set up camp in a small grove of trees and talked about the sorcerer they would meet.

"I've heard she's a powerful ice sorceress," Anna was transfixed by magic, she'd seen a small-time magician who could make entire people disappear. She'd also seen a fire mage burn an entire city to the ground. She was much less transfixed by that.

"I've heard she's amazingly beautiful," Kristoff winked and Anna, who rolled her eyes.

"We should probably get some sleep, we've got another three hours to ride tomorrow." Kristoff pouted at the reminder, he wanted to discuss just how beautiful this sorceress might be. Anna smiled and rolled over on her sleeping mat.

She dreamed of blue eyes and talking snowmen.

The next day saw the two knights right on course for their rendezvous point. They arrived just before midday and pulled their horses to a nearby stream to wait.

They didn't wait long, about half an hour later the sound of whinnying horses and shouts had the knights scrambling for their saddles. Anna swung up onto her mare and saw a carriage hurtling toward them, men riding on huge wolves circling around it like vultures.

The carriage was not what really caught their attention though, neither were the large ride-able wolves, it was the giant snow monster chasing behind it that was by far the hardest to ignore.

"Anna?" Kristoff was already urging his horse forward but Anna hadn't moved yet.

Anna tilted her head, "The snow creature isn't our enemy."

Kristoff narrowed his eyes to question her but the carriage was already upon them. Anna's mare leapt forward at her urging and Anna pulled up alongside the carriage to jump upon it. Anna's warhorse, Rapunzel, kept pace with the wooden death-trap even when Anna was no longer riding her.

Anna threw open the incredibly cold door and stared into the same eyes that were in her dream last night.

"Anna."

"Elsa."

There was no spark, no divine singing as the two gazed at each other, just a peace neither knew they didn't have. A peace wholly shattered when a wolf was batted into the other side of the carriage, sending Elsa into Anna and Anna back onto Rapunzel.

"Who are you?" Anna yelled over the howling and roaring, she'd looped her arm through Punzel's saddle and was holding Elsa by the belt. Both were precariously laying over Rapunzel's back, much to the mare's irritation.

"I'm Elsa Arendelle." The blond was clinging to Anna, both metaphorically, for the mind-lulling peace her aura seemed to exude, and literally from falling to her most likely painful death. Anna didn't really think about it at the time, but really didn't mind the ghost of a feeling she recalled later.

"You're the King's daughter?!" Anna was getting awfully close to kissing the woman laying across her and some muddled part of her brain kept repeating 'treason' for some reason.

"Yes, are you going to kiss me?" Elsa's head wasn't really working either. She knew her magic was actually losing its shit because Marshmallow was almost 40 feet tall and was moving faster than Rapunzel, a fact that only urged Rapunzel on.

"I would like to," Anna had a very foggy memory of the next few moments, but she could recall an impossibly soft and cold pair of lips pressing against her own.

Elsa felt a wall inside her crumble and the wolves and their riders chasing them froze in place because their blood turned to ice. Kristoff and his horse ran right into one, causing it to shatter.

Kristoff was not having a good day. There were wolves and giant snow monsters and Anna was snogging some gorgeous sorceress while he was doing all the work (besides the freezing bit, which was probably the sorceress' work).

When the duo got back to Arendelle, Kristoff would have words for Anna, many words.

An important lesson no one learned form this is that the magic of love and soulmates is far stronger than any illusion or power over the elements. Yes, the power of love would always triumph over logical thinking and sometimes, the forces of evil. Probably because the forces of evil are usually logical.

I mean, we all know that knights are ridiculous creatures that take their newfound sorceress girlfriends out on a boat that unknowingly has a hole in it so their newfound sorceress girlfriend has to literally freeze the ocean so they can make it back to shore.

"It was one time Elsa! One time!"

* * *

At least I spell checked it.


End file.
